The War Against Mary Sues
by The Astrology Nerd
Summary: Original characters don't always get relief from therapy. It just makes it worse.
1. Prologue

The War Against Mary Sues

Disclaimer: Mary Sues are only used for destructive purposes and are not created for the sake of an original OC. The author enjoys the harassment of the Mary Sues and would like to encourage readers to submit their Mary Sues if they would like to see them die a very painful death. All OCs (in this case, Dr. Melody Stefani and Gertrude) that are not Mary Sues are not to be flamed. Mary Sues, however, can be flamed. All information regarding Mary Sues came from the Official Mary Sue Manual by TA Maxwell.

Chapter 1: The Provoking of the Mary Sues.

Dr. Melody Stefani looked at her watch as she impatiently waited for her patient, Koriandra Roth, to finish up her bickering. _Why did they all pick TODAY to be "Official Whining Mary Sue Day at Dr. Stefani's"? I want to go home and watch the latest Teen Titans episode! _Melody thought, irritated. Then, when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, time was up. Relieved, Melody said hurriedly, "OKit'sbeengreatbutIgottagotoday'spaymentisonlythirtydollarsthankyoubuhbye!" and pushed Koriandra out the door of the office.

Koriandra, a gorgeous blend of human, fairy, demon, and Tamaranean, was frustrated. It seemed like Dr. Stefani didn't want to be around her anymore! Angrily, she stomped off and headed back to the secret headquarters of the Mary Sues.


	2. Subtle Planning

Chapter 2: Subtle Planning

Koriandra, eyes glowing pink, gracefully floated into the doorway of the Mary Sue Headquarters, which was an underground mansion. An _enormous_ underground mansion. She gently knocked on the elegant wooden doors, despite her frustration with the therapist. The doors opened to reveal a magnificent and spacious entryway, complete with the tackiest pink marble ever manufactured. The railings were all made of the sturdiest and most expensive wood, the ceilings were quite high, the windows were made of the cleanest glass (not that an underground mansion actually needs windows), and the walls were painted with the most vivid pink available at the Home Depot. Truly, truly, hideous. But the Mary Sues loved it. It suited them.

Koriandra floated up the stairs to the residence floors, then went down the hall to the superintendent Mary Sue's room. To her surprise, the superintendent was standing right in front of the door. "Hello, Mary Sue." Koriandra said casually.

"Hi Kori. Um…what's wrong?" Mary Sue had her long, flowing golden hair up in a bun, and her soft, forget-me-not blue eyes looked tired. She was wearing her trademark white silk robe and fluffy pink slippers. Mary Sue had been sleeping all day (Again.)

"Well, I was talking to my therapist, you know, Dr. Stefani? Well, today, for some reason, she didn't want me in her office anymore. She, like, pushed me out the door! And it wasn't like she was being mean or anything, she just started talking really fast and-"

"Hold on, there, Kori. There's probably a good reason why she wanted you out that bad. It was probably because she had so many other clients. You know, at least fifteen other members of MS4E were there today."

"Yeah, you're right. But I think she's starting to not like us anymore. She hasn't been as friendly since MS4E made her the official therapist for the organization." Koriandra's eyes went back to their normal shade of magenta and her feet were planted firmly on the ground.

"Don't sweat it, Kori. We'll, like, take care of like, everything, kay?" Mary Sue giggled to herself.

"What should I do now, Mary Sue?" Kori asked, whining.

"Just go…steal someone's boyfriend. Like Robin, or Harry Potter, or Will Turner or something. Just DON'T TOUCH CONSTANTINE MAROULIS! HE'S MINE, YOU HEAR ME!" Mary Sue shouted as Koriandra went down another hallway to her room.

Koriandra, still frustrated, sat down at her desk and began to come up with ideas to win Dr. Stefani's friendliness back. _I'm a Mary Sue! I'm part of MS4E: Mary Sues 4 Ever! Everyone respects the MS4E Mary Sues! We're perfect! All the hot guys love us, the "flawed" girls want to be us, and there's no way anyone can be sick of us! NO WAY!_ Kori thought to herself as she continued to write Tamaranean nonsense on her paper.

_Well, maybe I'll ask the girls tomorrow._ She thought as she got up and left.


End file.
